1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication unit, and more particularly to a mobile communication unit which photographs a subject using a camera lens even in a closed condition of a folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, mobile communication units provide a communication service to a user by communicating with a counterpart via wireless communication with a base station. These mobile communication units are used for voice communication, picture communication, Internet communication such as e-mail transmission or Internet gaming, data transmission, etc. The aforementioned mobile communication units include cellular phones, digital phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), or HHPs (Hand Held Phones). The mobile communication units may be divided into bar-type units, flip-type units, and folder-type units, according to their shape. Further, the mobile communication units may be divided into necklace-type units, wristlet-type units, etc., according to their wearing location.
Among the variously divided mobile communication units, the mobile communication unit for picture communication requires a unit for photographing a subject. Generally, a camera lens assembly is used as the photographing unit. The conventional camera lens assembly comprises a camera lens, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and associated circuitry. Among the various mobile communication units, a folder type terminal provided with a camera lens is described in detail.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective views of a conventional mobile communication unit in closed condition of a folder closed into a main housing and in opened condition of the folder opened from the main housing, respectively. FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a lower surface of the conventional mobile communication unit. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional folder type terminal comprises a main housing 50, a folder 60, and a hinge, which serves to rotatably connect the folder 60 to the main housing 50. The folder 60 is opened from and closed into the main housing 50 centering on a hinge axis A.
The main housing 50 comprises a plurality of keys 512 and a microphone unit 514. The folder 60 comprises a camera lens 70, a speaker unit 612, and a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) 614. The hinge includes a pair of side arms 510 which are typically formed on the main housing 50 and a center hinge arm 610 which is typically formed on the folder 60. Herein, the center hinge arm 610 is coaxially associated with the side hinge arms 510. In order to communicate with a counterpart utilizing pictures or to photograph a subject, a user must open the folder 60 from the main housing 50 to at least a designated angle centering on the hinge axis A, thereby placing the user opposite to the camera lens 70 of the folder 60, so as to allow picture communication with the counterpart.
However, the aforementioned conventional mobile communication unit with the camera lens for picture communication requires the folder to be opened from the main housing to at least the designated angle, placing the user opposite to the camera lens of the folder. Therefore, it is impossible to photograph the subject when the folder is closed into the main housing.